Night of Fright
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia finds out that there is one thing that will keep her up at night...And it's after her.  Warning: NonCon


**Author's Note: Hey, dudes and dudettes. I had a few days without my laptop but I have it back and I'm back to writing. This is a requested fic for The Madames Of Insanity, hope you enjoy! Also, I have a poll on my profile that I'd like you guys to check out. I recently say the movie "The Stepfather" and I want to do a "Bleach" thing to it. Please vote and tell me what you think and if you haven't seen the movie, you should probably just wiki or google it. Or see it LOL.**

**Warning: Non Con aka Rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Tap Tap Tap_

Violet eyes opened slowly with a slight tremble, scanning the are around her from where she lay on the frozen and cold floor. She did not dare to take a breath in fear that who ever was making their way to her would hear her.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Rukia's narrowed slightly as her mind raced at who this person could be; a friend or foe? Grinding her teeth together to stop them from chattering she could hear the faint sound of a chuckle softly bouncing around the large room where she lay.

_Tap Tap Tap..._

_Laughter_

"The smell of soul reaper blood is in the air! Makes my mouth water." The voice said, Rukia's fingers moved suddenly when she heard the voice somewhere around her.

Rukia knew that she would need to stand up soon and fight whoever was making her way to her, she barely got to her kness when a harsh blow to her ribs threw her across the room and into the wall. Pain shot up her body and laughter echoed around the room once again. Rukia fell forward and stumbled to get up when a grip on the back of her neck picked her up and pushed her up against the wall with ease. Rukia opened her eyes and looked into the dark black ones of an arrancar, a large grin that made Captain Ichimaru's smile seem like on of an innocent child.

"Lucky I got here first or I'd miss out on actually having some fun!" The arrancar said, laughing lowly as his grip tighten around Rukia's neck. Her hand went up to his wrist in a weak attempt to pull the hand away and glared at the being in front of her.

"Release me, arrancar." Rukia growled, this made the man throw his head back and laugh before punching her in the gut with enough force to blow the wind out of her.

"I'm not just and arrancar, you stupid bitch; I'm an espade. See?" He sneered, grabbing Rukia's face and sticking out his tongue to reveal to her the five tattooed on it. She tried to pull away from the pink tongue but his grip kept her in place as he slowly ran his tongue up the cut on her cheek making her cringe.

"What are you doing!" Rukia shouted, raising her hands to push at his shoulder.

"Your blood taste good but I want another taste in my mouth then just your blood, slut." He said, throwing Rukia to the hard floor.

"Nnoitra sir, shouldn't we be killing her." Tesla said, Nnoitra snorted and turned his head to the right to stare him.

"I'm gonna have fun with her first and get the fuck out. I don't want to be watched while I fuck her brains out." Nnoitra shouted, the arrancar nodded as he left the tall man to 'have fun' with the now frighten soul reaper. Rukia began to scramble away from the tall man but he noticed and grabbed her ankle in a vice grip and pulled her closer to him as he leaned his body down to her.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? You're not going anywhere." Nnoitra sneered, his hands tearing away her clothes as Rukia threw punches at the man above her.

"Get off me!" Rukia screamed, trying her best to kick him away and pulling on his long black hair.

"Feh, you think that's gonna help. It's just turning me on, cunt." Nnoitra crackled, his movements become faster as his pants became to feel tight around his growing member.

Rukia cringed at the man's statement and continued to fight as much as she could against the man but stopped after a few powerful punches were thrown by the man above her. Rukia's body trembled from the pain and fear that ran through her body as Nnoitra looked down at her like a piece of meat and undressed from his clothes in a fast pace. Once his member was finally free, his hand stroke the pulsing piece of meat as his hand went to Rukia's legs and pried them open. This caused Rukia to fight again and shout as loudly as she could before his hand covered her mouth in a painfill grip.

"You should save your voice cuz you're going to need it tonight, bitch." Nnoitra said, his strokes getting slower as he alligned his member to Rukia's entrance.

As much as she tried to clamp her legs together, his grip ket her legs apart with ease and took her weak punches as if they were nothing. Rukia squeezed her eyes tightly as they burned with tears and let out a high pitched scream as Nnoitra slowly entered her. He wanted her to feel every inch of his long thick member before taking her like there was no tomorrow, a long animal-like moan escaping his lips when he felt how tight and warm she felt around him. Rukia's body went tense as she tried to scramble away from the thing that was splitting her apart but his grip on her waist kept her still as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Fuck bitch, you're tight." Nnoitra groaned, laughing when he thrusted roughly into Rukia who cried out again.

His slow rockings turned into patternless thrust as he took himself over the edge, leaving Rukia in a world that was filled with a horrid throbbing pain that was now not only hurting her physical body but her own spirit as well. His pants, groans, and moans filled the air and mixed with Rukia's begs, cries, and sobs as he continued to take her.

Eventually he flipped the young Kuchiki on her back and took her from behind, another jolt of pain running through her body as he leaned over her tensed and bruised body. His breath made Rukia feel dusgusted as it ran down her neck and hit her ear, she tried to ignore the pain. Imagining she was some other place and time where no one could hurt her but with his relentless attack on her it was getting harder and more futile for Rukia to even think of anything outside the world but pain.

His hands clamped down on her thighs before slowly going up until it rested on her shoulder. His breath now on her ear and in a voice that did not belong to the man, her name was called out softly.

"Rukia?"

Her eyes shot up and she found herself in her room, Byakuya standing beside her bed with his usual cold stare. His eyebrow raised up slowly and he took a step back as she sat up in her bed, sweat dripping from her face from what she had just dreamnt about just a month after the Winter War.

**I'm so evil! Yup, it was all just a dream! Did you guys like it?**

**Nnoitra: 8D**

**Rukia: T_T Why do you always do that to me in your writing?**

**Me: Well let's see...I'm evil, demented, weird, crazy...**

***four hours later***

**Me:...Has no life, kind of a freak, and sick in the head. Any questions?**

**Rukia: 0.0**

**Nnoitra: *fell asleep.***

**Me: Good, now review!**


End file.
